Inconspicuous
by Hopelessly-Blissful
Summary: Bella, ready to change into a vampire learns how hard it is to be like Edward and his family, though also how wonderful it can be. Though even being with Edward is hard when Victoria and Jacob get in the way of their peaceful lives. CHANGED PENNAME.
1. Chapter 1: Graduation and Conditions

**--I just finished Twilight and New Moon a couple days ago and I absolutely loved them! I can't wait for _Eclipse_ to be released this fall so I can find out what happens!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or New Moon or any of the characters or ANYTHING. Stephenie Meyer does. If I did, by some miracle own this, then It would be published instead of on here. **

**-----**

**_1. Graduation and Conditions_**

The wind whipped mercilessly across my chapped cheeks with feriocity. It was the day before my high school graduation and we were rehearsing. What I would like to know, is why we have to rehearse this; I mean, it's common knowledge. You walk in, take your seat, when your name is called, you walked foreward, accept your deplomia, shake the principles hand, and off you go back to your seat.

Okay, so maybe it's a bit different than that, but not by much. That was just the basic information.

While everyone walked down the narrow ailse towards where we were supposed to sit, I stumbled over my own feet, nearly making Angela run into me. Why was formation so necessary?

It was raining heavily, though it was lucky they put up a shelter tent over where the ceremony would take place because one reason was the rain, ruining every graduating girls' hair. Another reason was the wind which was showing no signs of letting up, and the last reason was that of my boyfriend being exposed to the sun.

What's the big deal about that? you ask? Well, nothing, except it would expose his family's deepest secret. That they were a family of vampires.

A family that I would soon be apart of. Tomorrow, I would be on my merry way to becoming a vampire.

Edward was still stubborn about changing me, and the plans were still on that his 'adoptive' vampire father, Carlisle, would change me right after graduation.

I had already come up with my excuse to my father about where I would be for the entire three days while I would be in merciless agony while the change took effect.

I was going to tell him that I was going with Jessica, Angela, and several other girls on a post-graduation trip to San Deigo for a week.

So, that meant, he would have no chance of reaching me in San Deigo, while I was really going to be at the Cullens' home, becoming a vampire.

My stomach twisted in knots as excitement overtook me.

"What time do you have to leave?" Charlie asked me the next morning at breakfast. It was Saturday. Graduation Day. Becoming-A-Vampire Day.

"Ten minutes." I said as I scarfed down my cereal with haste.

"You want me to drive you? It's no problem. I have to go by the station for a while, but I can drop you off on the way," Charlie said in a would-be casual voice. I knew the real reason. He didn't want Edward to drive me there.

"No, it's okay, really." I said vaguely, not trying to get him mad. He still wasn't on good terms with Edward, even after almost three months. "Edward's going to take me."

Charlie heaved a sigh, trying not to get angry, I assumed, and stood up, taking his empty coffee mug over to the sink.

I was just finishing my cereal when I heard a car horn outside. I knew that car horn. It was Edward in the silver Volvo.

"Gotta go!" I said, putting my bowl and empty glass which had held milk in the sink and grabbed my backpack which wasn't filled with books anymore, in their place was my graduation gown which wouldn't fit in my purse, and I didn't want to carry around all day.

"See you in a few hours!" Charlie called after me as I walked out the door to see the Volvo in the driveway behind my truck.

I got in the car and Edward's tawny eyes swept over my clothes. The corners of his lips tugged up in a smile that reached his eyes. "Wow." Was all he said.

I blushed deeply, feeling my cheeks heat up, suddenly feeling self conscious in my silky blue dress which flared out around my knees and my light blue half-inch heels.

Edward noticed my flushed cheeks, "Bella, you look beautiful."

I smiled shyly. "Thanks."

He pulled out of the drive, waiting till we were out of sight of Charlie's house to speed up to sixty miles per hour.

"So...today's the day" I said, excitement etched in every syllable.

"Yes." He said, looking over at me and taking my hand in his icy cold one. "Graduation."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

Edward sighed, his lips forming that of a slight frown. "Bella..."

"There's no going back on it now." I told him firmly. "Carlisle is going to do it tonight, and there's nothing you can do to stop this. This is what we all voted on, which, might I add, we out-voted you and Rosalie, and--"

"Bella," He interrupted. "Listen to me. I've been thinking about this and . . . I've decided that, if you want me to, I'll change you." He kept his eyes on the road, not looking over at me.

A smile lit up my face. "Oh my gosh! Really?!"

He nodded. "Though, on one condition."

I groaned. "I know the condition, and I thought I already told you the answer."

"Bella, just please explain why you won't marry me." He requested.

I sighed and said, "I just...I'm scared." I admitted.

It was his turn to sigh. "You're scared about marriage. To me. But you're not scared about turning into a vampire?"

"Edward, you're taking this the wrong way." I told him and realized that the car was turned off. We were already at school. I could see most of the senior class already going inside to get changed.

"What other way is there to take this?" He challenged.

I sat in silence for a moment, thinking hard. "If I said yes, and that's an 'if'...when would you change me?"

"Tonight." He said promptly. "As long as you're not just saying yes to get me to change you, then you'll change your mind in three days' time."

I was silent for a moment. The truth was, I _wanted _to marry Edward. I wanted it with all my heart.

"Okay, my answer is--"

Edward interrupted me again. "Wait. Let's do this formally. I want to do the whole 'proposing' thing right. It'll be later, but when...well, you're not going to know until it happens." He was sitting there, grinning at me, his perfect white teeth flashing in what tiny bit of sunlight there was behind all the clouds.

"Okay, we'll wait then," I said. "Come on, we should go on up."

Edward, as it turned out, was able to take a speacial test and got up-to-date with the school assignments. He'd attended school regularly with me the remainder of the semester, so now he was graduating with the rest of us.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. Knowing her, it would take her several hours to get her hair and make-up perfect, then pick out a dress and then put on her graduation gown.

"She's coming in a while." He told me as we got our backpacks and got out of the car.

He locked my hand in his and we walked up to the open school doors.

With only a half hour to spare until the ceremony started, Alice came hurrying - human speed - through the doors gracefully, her gown on its wire clothes hanger draped over her arm. Her hair, crimped with glitter sparkling in it, looks glossy and flawless. He skin didn't look as pale under the blush and foundation she'd applied but when she came over and gave me a hug, her hands were still as cold as always. Her grin was bigger than ever.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is the day!" She exclaimed. Edward gave her a stern look, knowing she wasn't talking about graduation, but deciding to keep it safe in front of everyone else. Everyone who was human, at least.

"I know!" I said, equally excited. "This is so perfect."

"Mom, Dad, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are already in their seats." Alice told Edward and added to me, "So is Charlie."

Edward and I nodded promptly.

"Get your gowns on everyone!" One of the teacher said as she hurried about.

Alice unzipped the cover on hers while I held it up by the hanger for her. She slipped it off the hanger an put it on over her short black dress with matching heels.

She zipped the gown up and eyed the cap with distaste. "I think I'll wait until last minute before I have to put that on..." She muttered and turned to me, "Okay, go get yours."

I walked into the room where everyone hanged their gowns up when they'd arrived - with name tags so no one would get confused - and got mine. Edward's was next to it, so I grabbed his too. I walked back out and held Edward's gown out to him. He took it, grimacing.

"Oh come on," I said playfully, "No one wants to wear these, but we've got no choice."

He smiled at me and we both slipped our gowns over our shoulders and zipped them up.

Alice stood back to look at us smiling. "You both look so cute," She said excitedly. "Wait- there's something missing..." She added, eyeing me.

Well, of course there was something wrong with the way I looked to her, I was no where near as beautiful as she and Rosalie.

"Glitter." Alice suddenly said. "In your hair. Come with me." She took my arm and wheeled me towards were she'd left her stuff. She rummaged around in her purse and pulled out a tube of glitter-gel.

"Turn around," She instructed and I turned so my back was to her.

She squeezed the cold gel into her hands and ran her fingers through the back of my hair and the sides. "This looks great." She said happily. "Really great."

Edward was standing not ten feet away, grinning slightly, his eyes lighting up, making him look more handsome then ever. His bronze hair shone brightly under the lights in the room.

I smiled back.

"Okay, done." Alice said, putting the last bit of gel off her hand and into my hair. She turned to Edward. "You want some?" She asked teasingly, holidng the gel bottle out.

Edward's eyes narrowed at her, "I think I'll pass."

Alice shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I walked over to Edward and asked quietly enough that Alice wouldn't be able to hear, "Does this look okay, though? Really?"

Edward kissed my cheek and said, "Yes. You look perfect."

"It's time everyone! Take your places and line up!" The woman was back again with her clipboard making sure we were all in a straight line.

Mike and Jessica stood together, strangely enough. So did Angela and Ben, Lee and Samantha, Lauren and Tyler, and Conner stood with one girl I'd overheard whose name was Nicole.

Alice stood in front of Edward and I with someone from her French class called Arabella.

Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I was sure I would fall without him there to keep me steady.

The line slowly started filing out of the building and under the shelter-tent where all our chairs were lined up.

My father, caught sight of me and was still able to smile automatically, even though Edward gripped my hand gently.

Esme and Carlisle were unable to stop smiling as they watched as Alice, Edward and I all took our seats next to each other.

It seemed to drag on forever. The principle gave a long speech on how well we've matured and progressed throughout the years.

Then the valendictorians stood up and gave some speeches that I hardly listened to.

Then, I heard my name called. "Isabella Marie Swan."

I stood up, my knees feeling shaky with nervousness; Edward gave my hand one last encouraging squeeze before I walked off up to the stage to recieve my deploma.

I shook the principle's hand as he handed me the rolled up piece of parchment paper.

I turned the little gold hang-y thing on my cap - can't ever remember what that's called - as was tradition and walked down the stairs on the other side of the stage to return to my seat, making eye contact with Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and my Edward, a smile on my lips as I walked to my seat.

Next, the principle called, "Edward Alexander Cullen." Edward flashed me a grin before standing up and doing the same as me.

Then, "Alice Juliette Cullen" (A/N: I can't remember Alice's real middle name. If anyone knows, tell me please. I dunno Edward's either, but it's not mentioned in the books.)

Alice went through the same routine Edward and I did, grinning like mad the entire time.

After the ceremony was done, (and after the hat-throwing part) Edward and I, never letting go of one another's hands, stood and walked over to Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme.

The first thing Esme did was hug me tightly, tears in her clear eyes. Then she hugged Edward, saying, "Oh, I'm so proud of you both."

"Yes, same here," Carlisle said as he gave me a hug.

"I'm just glad it's graduation." I said pointedly to them, so they'd get the idea that I didn't mean just because school was over with.

"I'd better go over and talk to my dad," I told them. "See you guys later." I added to Carlisle and Esme. I kissed Edward's cheeck then tore my hand reluctantly from his and walked over to Charlie who was congradulating Alice.

When she saw me coming, Alice said something to Charlie, still smiling, then walked past me towards her parents, but not before touching my arm with her cold hand. I smiled back at her as I walked over to Charlie.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. No longer a high school student," Charlie said, wrapping his arms around me in a big hug.

Any other time when my father would have hugged me, I would have pulled away quickly, embarrassed. But not this time. This was the last time he'd see me fully human. Well, except when I went back home for the twenty minutes needed to pack for my 'trip'.

"Congratulation," He said to me.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, my voice clear with sincerity.

"I just wish your mother could have made it. She called right after you left. Told me to tell you that's she very proud of you. We both are." He said to me.

I could feel tears springing in my eyes and hugged him tightly again.

"I love you, Dad." I whispered, my voice full of emotion.

"I love you too, Bells." He responded, then I pulled away, wiping the tear that was trickling down my cheek away swiftly.

"I have only one thing to ask of you, Dad." I told him, my voice had a hint of authority in it.

He nodded. "Anything, honey."

"Can you please, please, _please _be nice to Edward? No more resentment towards him." My voice was pleading.

"He hurt you Bella." Charlie said firmly.

"But haven't you seen how happy he's made me now that he's back? He's not leaving again. Not without me, anyway." I said, my eyes locked fiercely with his.

Charlie sighed deeply and was silent for a moment. "Come on," I said, "Be nice to him for me?"

Charlie smiled down at me softly. He knew how it once felt to be in love with someone. I knew he'd understand. "Okay, Bells. No more resentment towards him. I promise."

I smiled. "Thank you, Daddy." I felt like I was ten years old saying the word 'daddy' again.

I looked over at where I saw Edward and Carlisle apparently deep in conversation. Edward was speaking quickly, his eyes full of sincerity. Carlisle nodded thoughtfully and then suddenly smiled and gripped Edward's shoulder encouragingly. I had a feeling of what Edward was telling him.

Edward glanced over at me and his eyes met mine. He grinned the turned back to Carlisle, still speaking quickly.

Later that night, after I'd packed and told Charlie that Jessica was outside waiting in her car - a complete and total lie, it was actually Edward, though it was too dark for Charlie to tell - I told my father goodbye and that I'd see him in a week. I got in Edward's car and he turned to me smiling and took my hand in his as he pulled out and started towards his house.

"So..." He said, his voice tight, like he was anxious. Which he probably was. "This is it."

I nodded, my heart pounding so hard I was sure he could hear it. "Yes, it is." I said.

He was going his usual one hundred and twenty miles per hour since it was dark and no one was out. It really didn't bother me anymore. I knew he wouldn't let me or himself get hurt like that.

Within five minutes, he parked outside the large house. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded firmly. "Yes."

We got out and started up to the doors. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and opened the door, following me inside.

No one was in sight; I supposed Edward wanted complete privacy for a while.

"Let's take your bags up to my room." He said and I followed him up the stairs to his bedroom where he set my duffle bag down beside the couch and I did the same with my backpack.

Edward stood there, looking at me for at least an entire minute, if not a bit longer.

Then he took a step towards me and took my right hand in his left.

His right hand was behind his back, concealing something.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" He asked me in a whisper.

I nodded. "Yes, Edward. I swear I am."

He nodded, smilingly.

I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon after we arrived, but Edward slowly got down on one knee, my hand still in his and brought what he was keeping behind his back into my view. In a red velvet box was the most beautiful diamond ring I'd ever seen. It looked at least twenty-four karats.

And I'd told him no rings...

I coudn't keep myself from gasping when I looked at the ring, my eyes widening slightly.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He spoke my full name. I _loved _it when he spoke my full name like that, in a semi-whisper. "Will you marry me?"

I smiled automatically; my heart was pounding so hard I feared it would stop suddenly. I nodded. "Yes." I whispered, my voice becoming thick with tears.

I knew what to expect, yet I felt so...surprised and happy. But just the way he did it was more than I expected.

He took the ring and slid it on my left hand. It fit perfectly. He stood back up and cupped my face in his large hands, kissing me deeply on the lips.

After a moment, I heard someone behind us in the doorway, let out a small, "Awww," Edward and I broke apart to see his entire family gazing at us, smiling hugely. Even Rosaline was grinning, with Emmett's arm around her waist. The one to coo, was Alice who was standing in front.

Edward smiled at them and, with my face still in his hands, he wiped the tears which were trickling down my cheeks away gently.

"Edward, are you still going to do the changing?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded firmly. "Yes."

"Well...whenever you're both ready then." He said.

Edward and I nodded and Edward turned to me, his eyes anxious, nervous.

"I'm ready." I said.

----

**R&R please!!! I'm already halfway done with chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Changing

**Thank you to Sopranoid, CammyCullen, topazlullaby26, vampiresrock, and twilightlover7410 for your reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything.**

**---------**

2. The Changing

Carlisle led everyone down the stairs and into a dungeon/basement type room. It was cold and drafty in here and I shivered involuntarily. Edward pulled me close to him, his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he said to me quietly. "You can get out of this right now if you want."

I shook my head. "No...I _want_ to do this, Edward. I need to."

Nodding slightly, he turned to Carlisle and Esme and the others who we re gathered around a long table-like thing. Almost like an operating table, except it was cold steel.

"Bella," Carlisle said quietly to me. "You will lie here while Edward...changes you. Then after he makes the change, he will take you to his room, that way you don't have to stay on this table. I doubt cold metal will make the process any easier."

I nodded. The table was at least three and a half feet tall. Edward picked me up as if I didn't weigh anything and set me on the table.

"Okay, lie back now," Carlisle instructed. I did as I was told, my head hitting the metal, I winced slightly.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper stood at the far end of the room, out of the way. Alice was on my left side, giving me an encouraging smile and holding my warm hand in her cold one. Esme stood above my head, a hand on my shoulder. I guessed it was so I wouldn't trash around.

Carlisle had Edward at his side, speaking to him quietly and clearly. Edward nodded every now and then, but didn't say anything. He glanced at me, he seemed paler than usual if that was possible.

After several anxious - more like impatient - minutes, Carlisle gripped Edward's shoulder in a father-like gesture and gave him a smile. I guessed that was so he wouldn't freak out.

Edward walked slowly back over to me and Carlisle stood at the end of the table, ready to hold my legs down if necessary.

"Ready?" Edward asked softly, taking my hand in his. I nodded defiantly.

Edward kissed my cheek softly and whispered close to my ear, "I love you."

"I know." I said, my eyes softening.

Edward pulled my hair away from my neck and hesitated only a moment until he lowered his lips to my neck. I closed my eyes and gripped Alice's hand tighter, preparing myself.

Then, I felt Edward's sharp fangs against the soft flesh of my neck; I held completely still. He hesitated again, then his sharp fangs pierced my skin.

I gripped his and Alice's hands so tight I could feel my fingers going numb. No, wait- my whole body was beginning to go numb.

I loosened my grip slightly when I couldn't feel anything anymore and relaxed. I could feel myself starting to go unconscious. Edward's hand was shaking slightly in mine and he stiffened it to make it stop.

After several minutes I could only feel his lips against my skin and then when I felt him pull back, I blacked out.

I don't remember much of the last three days. Only tears, thrashing around and agonizing pain. Edward never even left my side, he stayed beside me, stroking my hair, my pale, cold cheek, whispering soothing words in my ear, kissing my forehead.

It wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been with him there.

On the third day, seeming to be the millionth, I opened my eyes from my basically unconscious sleep.

Edward's head snapped around to look at me and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. I guessed he was relieved to see I wasn't screaming in pain anymore.

"Hey," he whispered. "How'er you feeling?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Fine, actually. Stiff, but fine."

He grinned and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest, breathing in his sweet scent which I could smell so much better now.

He rubbed the small of my back gently. "So..." he began softly. "You're...a vampire now."

I grinned and looked up at him, nodding. "Yup!"

He laughed softly. "Well, you're excited."

"But do you know what this means? Edward, before you couldn't really get all that close to me because you were afraid of hurting me. Well, you won't hurt me now. You can't. I mean, i'm, like, dead."

He smiled my favourite crooked smile and kissed the tip of my nose. "Yes, I can." He said softly.

He gently took my wrist and put a finger where my veins were. He waited the nodded. "No pulse."

I smiled. "Who knew being dead was so great?" I said cheerfully.

Edward laughed, his eyes lighting up with amusement.

There was a knock at the door and I raised my head up from the couch's arm to look at whoever was entering.

Alice walked in, a broad smile on her face. "Bella! You're awake!" She said happily, coming over and hugging me.

"Yeah," I said, then before I could get another word in, she started again.

"Carlisle asked me to come and see if you were up yet. How are you feeling? Anything hurt at all? Feeling...unvampiric?"

Edward and I both chuckled at how quickly she said all this.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I confirmed. "I feel better than ever."

She beamed. "Great! I'll go tell the others."

"Wait," I told her and I saw Edward give me a puzzled look. "I think I'm ready to go see everyone."

She nodded cheerily and Edward helped me up, my stiff legs cramping slightly.

His arm stayed around my waist as we exited his room and walked down the stairs.

We walked into the living room to find Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the couch together with Jasper at the other end. Emmett and Rosalie were beginning to get kind of...touchy-show-your-feelings, so i guess Jasper was wanting to be as far away from them as possible.

Esme was sitting in a chair, her hands clasped together in her lap. Carlisle was no where to be seen, which was slightly odd, but I guessed he probably went out hunting.

"Bella!" Esme said warmly as I walked down the stairs with Edward and Alice. "You're awake, that's wonderful dear."

I smiled as Emmett gave me a friendly grin and Rosalie smiled slightly at me. Things weren't so...uptight between us so much anymore. Especially after she nearly caused Edward's 'death' by telling him I'd died.

Jasper gave me a nod in greeting as Alice went over and took her seat next to him on the couch.

Edward led me over to the other couch and sat down, pulling me on his lap. I rested my head on his chest and Esme asked me sympathetically, "Tired, dear?"

I nodded a bit, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, that will be a side-effect for about twenty-four hours, then...well, you won't sleep at all." Emse chuckled slightly.

"Yeah," I said, "Now i can stay up as long as I want and I don't have to freak about getting up the next morning."

Edward laughed lightly and kissed my cheek, giving my hand a light squeeze with his own.

"Are you feeling...hungry?" Edward asked me.

I was silent for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am actually."

"Okay, well, let's go out into the woods. I'll show you how to hunt." He said and I got up off his lap.

"Well be back in a few hours." He told the others and they nodded. I could see his eyes beginning to turn a bit darker than usual too. I was sure mine looked the same way.

He led me out of the back door and walked swiftly towards the trees and the dark, dangerous forest.

He walked quietly and I did the same, taking careful steps to not step on any leaves that would give us away.

We walked through the forest for a good ten minutes before stopping just outside of a clearing.

"There's a bunch of deer that come through here everday, I figured it would be a bit easier to get one of those for your first time". Edward explained to me in a whisper, keeping his eyes on every corner of the clearing. "I'll take one down first, and you just follow my lead, but quickly so they don't all get away, all right?"

I nodded silently, looking around the clearing as well.

We didn't have to wait long; five minutes at the most.

Edward heard them coming only seconds before I did with our enhanced hearing. The leaves rattled and I could hear one of their antlers against a tree. That, I'l admit, scared me, but only slightly. I mean, I didn't want to me the next victim of those pointy antlers.

About five of them came through the clearing, very slowly. Two doe's, two bucks, and one young deer, all trailing after one another, not even scensing we were there.

"Okay, we never take the young ones and we leave the doe's if we can, but try to go for the other buck, okay?" Edward whispered quietly in my ear.

I nodded again, silent, my eyes on the deer. I could feel myself wanting to taste their blood very badly.

"Okay...one...two..." Edward counted for my benefit, then, "Three!" He finished in a hiss and took off quickly out of our hiding place, with me only a foot behind him.

He attacked the larger buck and I took the smaller one. I won't explain how we attacked them, it's a bit too...graphic, gruesome.

The other deer wasted no time taking off in the opposite direction, prodding the young one ahead of them.

Once we had the deer dead and on the ground, we lowered our lips to the deers' necks. This, I didn't need to be taught how to do; it came as instinct to me.

I opened my mouth, my fangs at the ready, and pierced the deers' thick flesh. Suddenly, I got my first taste of blood and I didn't want to stop, to even be distracted.

Its blood was sweet and thick. Good thing, because if it were thin, then it would take me all day to get full.

When we finished, we stood up and I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth, wiping away the blood and was starting to trickle down my chin.

Edward smiled when he finished wiping the blood away from his mouth, too. "I must say, you did better than I expected for your first time hunting."

I grinned, "Well, then, you underestimated me, Edward."

He chuckled and smiled that same crooked smile that I loved so much. "Yes, I guess I did. We should be getting back, at any rate. We've already been gone a little over an hour."

He took my hand and led me back up towards the house. I could see the sky as the trees began to thin. It was already beginning to get twilight. I time of the day I had come to love very much. Either it was Edward's influence or just finding the sky beautiful at that time of night, I didn't partiularly care. So long as there was twilight.

-----

**And there's the second chapter. Review please and tell me what you think!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Conflicted Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Thank y'all for your reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**------**

**Chapter Three: Conflicted Friendship**

The next morning, after spending the night looking around the Cullens' extensive library with Edward, the door opened and Carlisle poked his head inside. "Bella, there's someone here to see you."

I gave him and Edward a puzzled look and cautiously approached the open library door. "Who is it?" I asked.

Carlisle didn't answer. I took that as a bad sign. I walked past him, Edward, being the overprotective person he is, came hurrying beside me.

I swiftly walked down the large staircase to see who awaited at the bottom.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him, not noticing how you could see my fangs when I spoke with such venom as then.

"I see you've broken the treaty," Jacob spoke past me at Edward.

"Hardly," Edward said, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Jacob.

"Either you've broken it or you haven't. It looks to me like you have."

I was suddenly overcome with such loathing of the boy in front of me, all I could do to keep from lanching myself at him was to clutch my hands, which were now curled into fists, at my side.

"It was my choice," I spat at him with as much furiousity as I could. "If you have to blame someone, blame me."

"Who was it that turned you?" He ignored my request.

"That would be me." Edward said, stepping off the bottom stair to stand beside me. He protectively wrapped a granite-hard arm around my waist.

Jacob sneered at him, "I suspected as much. Bella, how you could want this for yourself? You seemed perfectly happy with being human. Why did you want to turn into monsters like everyone in this room?" His voice held sorrow and what sounded like desperation.

I took my time answering, my head bowed towards the floor in thought.

"Well?" He prompted, taking a dangerous step towards me.

I lifted my head, I knew my eyes must have been black with fury. "I wanted this, Jake. I was bored with my old life. I wanted out. I wanted to be with Edward without people getting in the way, especially people like you."

Jake took another pleading step toward me, "Bells-"

"Don't call me that," I interjected.

He continued as if he didn't hear me. "This life is not a good life for you."

"Oh, and how would you know what's good for me and what's not?" I asked, glaring coldly at him.

I could see his body beginning to shake violently as he tried to control himself. "Because, did it ever occur to you that I love you?"

I could hear Edward growl at him, though only someone with enhanced, sensitive hearing like vampires could hear it.

I heard a popping sound and looked towards the living room to see Emmett on his feet; he had been cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Yes, well, I don't love you." I told Jake harshly, hatred dripping from my voice. "You wanted me to abandon Edward when he was going to get himself killed. That was selfish and coldhearted of you."

Jake looked like I'd hauled off an slapped him across the face. "Bella, I know what was running through your head before _she_ turned up at your house." He jerked his head over towards where Alice was watching with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.

"Dammit Jake! You _don't _know what I was thinking! You only think you do. And you're wrong. I don't love you; I never have and I never will. Just get that through your thick skull and accept it!" I very nearly shouted at him. "My loyalty is to Edward. It has been all along."

I felt Edward tighten his hold around my waist, probably afriad I'd loose control and rip Jacob apart then and there. And I'll admit, I was close to doing just that.

Jacob gave me a look of pure resentment. I knew then that he apparently hated me more than I could have thought possible. But mixed with that hatred, he look sad and - dare I even say it - heartbroken.

I felt a tug at my heart, but willed myself to keep my expression cold and forbidding.

Jacob looked up to meet my eyes and Edward was silent at my side.

"Well..." Jake said, sounding hesitent as his voice came out broken. "I-I think I should be going now,"

"Yes, you should." Edward and Emmett both said, taking a step foreward.

Jacob turned and walked towards the door, his head bowed low. He opened the door to the cloudy morning and took one last fleeting look at me, his eyes seeming to be filled with tears. "Good-bye, Bella."

I found that my expression was no longer hard and cold, my expression and my eyes softened somewhat.

I looked up at Edward, his eyes were still locked on the closed front door. And I'll admit: his expression scared me slightly.

Looking over at the others, who quickly looked away from me to make like they weren't staring at me, I walked up the stairs towards Edward's room, my eyes glued to the floor. I could feel tears blurring my vision. Why did I have to be like that to Jacob? He was my only best friend besides Edward and Alice.

Seeing how I'd made him feel, I could only hate myself. He was, after all, only trying to look out for my well-being. Even if I was perfectly happy the way I am. He had his opinions, and I had mine.

The only thing that worried me was if he would tell Billy or Sam. Though, I was sure they probably already knew. This could get ugly.

I paced Edward's room in front of his couch, my hands clutched so tightly my nails were digging into the palms of my hands.

Then, I was pulled against something hard, and arms wrapped around me. "It's okay, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

I found that I wasn't able to cry about this, so I just let him hold me to him, my eyes staring blankly at the plush, carpeted floor.

"I can't believe this..." I whispered brokenly at last. "Why did I have to be like that to him?"

"Because you should have. He had no right to say those things to you." Edward said firmly.

I raised my head, my eyes locking on his tawny ones. "But...he was only looking out for me...I guess I can't completely hate him for that."

"You mean what you said though? You don't love him, do you?" Edward asked me, there was something in his eyes, something unidentifiable, but I made positive to assure him.

"Edward, no. I love you. Not him. That's how it will be for all of eternity." I stood on tip-toe and softly pressed my lips to his. "Don't worry, okay?"

He nodded, pulling my hair away from my face. "I won't worry. I know how you feel about things."

"Good. Now we can just...move on from this, right?" I said, hoping to just forget this whole situation with Jake.

"Everything okay in here?" Esme's soft voice called from the doorway. I looked up from where I was in Edward's arms to her and nodded, giving her a small, reassuring smile. "Yes, everything's fine now."

She nodded, her eyes knowingly boring into mine. "Well, good. I know that must have been hard for you..."

I gave a half-shrug half-nod, not really knowing how to respond to that.

"Well, just wanted to check if you were all right." She said as she backed out of the room and headed back downstairs.

I sat down on Edward's couch, leaning my head back, and closing my eyes. Edward sat beside me and put a hand on my knee. "Are you okay?" He mumured as he planted a small kiss on my jaw.

I opened my eyes to look at him and said truthfully, "No."

"Bella, don't worry about _him_," he spoke with venom which quickly disappeared for my benefit.

"What if I can't?" I questioned, my eyes pleading for him to understand.

"Well, then, I can try to help you. Bella, he's your enemy now, as are you to him. Nothing is going to change that easily." Edward said to me softly.

"I know," I said wearily, "But why can't things be different? Why can't everyone just forget about the damn treaty?"

Edward sighed, "I don't know." He told me truthfully. "I wish I did, but that isn't possible right now. The treaty has been in effect for a long time. It would take a lot to change something so important to the werewolves and vampires."

I nodded, absorbing this. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right," He said cockily, grinning at me.

I pushed him in the arm playfully, "Oh get over yourself already." I teased him.

He got a glint in his eye and said, "You know me better than that." He pulled me against him and kissed me, holding my face in his hands, stroking my cold, pale cheek with his thumb.

Suddenly, all my troubles and worries went away, even if it was only for the time being.

**----**

**Sorry it's kind of short. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. Review Please!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meadow

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love reviews, as you probably realize, and I welcome constructive critisim, though no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of it's characters, all of that belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.**

**------------**

_**Chapter Four: The Meadow**_

I was lying on my stomach on Edward's couch in his room, trying to concentrate on the book I was reading.

It had been two days since our encounter with Jacob. I tried to keep my mind off it, but it was Jake's expression that kepy coming back to me. I didn't tell Edward this, of course, because some things aren't meant for him to hear. Especially something like this coming from me.

I actually wish he would have just killed me and be done with it than give me the look he did. It was like he was actually _trying_ to make me feel hurt and guilty. But, then again, I'm sure that's exactly how he felt.

The day before, I had caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I was shocked sensless. I new that all the vampires were beautiful, I mean, just look at Alice and Rosalie, but this was...weird.

My skin was now as pale as the Cullens' and my eyes were a bright tawny colour like the others'. I was much slimmer around the waist and my lips were fuller. My cheeks had a permanent light pink flush to them and when I opened my mouth...fangs. They looked strange in my mouth, but at the same time, I loved them. They were pointed and sharp, sure to puncture any surface.

We still hadn't figured out my skill yet. I caught Emmette and Alice argueing over what they thought it was last night, then Jasper came in and used his skill to make them calm down.

The door leading to Edward's bathroom opened and I was left sitting there, staring like a complete idiot.

His bronze hair was wet and was ruffled where he'd been trying to dry it and he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

I couldn't believe I didn't hear the shower being turned off. I should have been listening instead of letting my mind get clouded about Jacob.

"Um...I-I didn't hear..." I stammered. I swear, if I could have blushed, I'd be as red as an apple.

Edward seemed hardly fazed by the unconfortable atmosphere of the situation.

"I thought you went to the mall with Alice," he said, crossing the room to his closet to pull out some clothes.

"Change of plans," I explained as my gaze lingered everywhere excpet him. Or I tried to do that anyway. One thing I was grateful about though: he couldn't read my thoughts. He'd never let me live it down if he knew what was running through my mind.

He nodded as he stepped inside his large closet, disappearing from my view. A moment later, he came back out dressed in some worn, faded jeans and a white button-down shirt. He looked exactly like some European god. If I still had a pulse, my heart would be beating so fast he'd be able to hear it.

"So since you and Alice cancelled your plans, are you doing anything important?" He asked as he threw his towel in the clothes hamper.

I shook my head, beginning to get slightly suspicious. "No...why?"

He smiled my favourite crooked smile...and I nearly melted. "It's a surprise."

"Aw, Edward, you know I don't like surprises." I groaned, standing up and walking over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He placed his hands on my hips and leaned down, brushing his lips aginst mine. "Trust me," he whispered, staring into my eyes. "You'll like this surprise. I promise."

"Well...what do these plans involve? Car, walk?" I prompted, trying to get more information out of him.

"Both." Was his reply.

"Well, that really narrows things down," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, Bells. You'll find out soon enough."

I reluctantly gave in, leaving it at that. "When do we leave?"

"Right now if you're ready."

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go, then."

He took my hand and led me out of his - well now it's _our_ - room and down the stairs where everyone minus Jasper and Alice were sitting.

"We'll be back later," Edward called, already out the door and pulling me quickly towards the Volvo.

He opened my door for me and I got in, pulling my seat belt on as he shut my door and got in the driver's side.

He started the car and screeched out of the drive way, the wheels spinning against the gravel as we took off.

His maniac driving didn't scare me as much anymore, especially since if we wrecked, it wouldn't kill us, but it still left me a little jumpy.

The suspense was killing me, so I asked, "Edward, can't you just give me a hint? Please?" I puckered up my bottom lip and gave him my wide, innocent eyes.

He carefully avoided my eyes, knowing he'd probably give in if he looked at me. "No, Bella. You're going to find out."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and looked directly ahead out the windshield.

The ride was silent for the fifteen minutes it took us to get to our destination and when Edward stopped the car, I knew where he was taking me.

We were on the old road with the forest path which led the the meadow, one of my favourite places.

Edward looked over at me, grinning. "I'm guessing I can't keep this a secret from you any longer."

I shook my head, a smile creeping across my face, "No, you can't."

He got out of the car and in an instant was at my door, opening it and taking my hand, helping me out.

One other advantage to being a vampire was that I was now very graceful. No more falling over or tripping for me.

Edward looked at me, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Race you?"

I chuckled lightly, "You're on."

"Okay, take your position," Edward said as he stood beside me. "Ready...set...go!"

I took off as fast as my legs would carry me, which were just a blur beneath me. Edward streaked past me with ease; he was still faster than me, and I was sure nothing would change that. He was, after all, the fastest runner out of all the Cullens.

After only a minute or two, after crossing about five miles, the meadow opened up before me in all its glory and beauty.

Edward was already there, laying in the tall grass. It was safe to be out since the sun was safely concealed behind masses of gray clouds. It wasn't raining yet, but I was sure it would soon.

Being in the meadow, now a vampire, was better than I ever imagined. I could see everything. Every outline in the bark on the trees, every stray leaf falling from the branches high up, even notice the birds' nests. The smell of the flowers was overpowering and I loved it. I could also hear every small sound. The snap of a twig as a small rabbit stepped on it, the chirp of small baby Blue Jays.

I laid down beside Edward, a grin plastered to my lips. He turned on his side towards me and kissed my cheek. "So how do you like it? Being a vampire?"

I paused in thought, but the answer jumped right to my mind. "Perfect."

He closed his eyes, turning onto his back again and I stared up at the sky and around me.

It was so quiet and peaceful here, that if I could still fall asleep, I would have been out like a light.

**----**

**Okay, there it is. Sorry it was shorter than the others. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Review Please!!!**

**Oh, and let me just say, man I wish I was Bella (hence the beginning of this chapter.) lol**


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

**Okay, here's chapter five. Sorry for the long wait, I've just had a lot going on lately.**

**--Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyers does, and I am most certainly not Ms Meyers. I wish...**

**_Chapter Five: Shopping_**

The next day when I walked downstairs towards the living room, Alice stopped me halfway up the stairs.

"Bella! I've been trying to find you!" She exclaimed as she ran towards me.

I turned and smiled, "What it is?"

"Well...when are you and Edward planning on having the wedding?" She asked. Edward and I had decided that, since I couldn't stay at Charlie's too long like this, then we would have to have the wedding soon and move soon after.

But with that information, he also told me that we would have to fake my death. When he told me that, I wanted to refuse to fake my own death - I didn't want to imagine how Renee and Charlie would handle that - but I had to face the cold, hard truth. It couldn't be avoided. This had to happen.

"In about two weeks," I told her. Carlisle had told me that would give me enough time to tell Charlie of the wedding and get the preperations ready.

Alice squealed. "Bella! We have to go dress shopping. Now!"

She grabbed my arm and wheeled be towards the door.

"We're going shopping, bye!" She called to the others who were scattered throughout the house.

Edward appeared at the doorway in an instant. "Hey, Alice!"

She turned around exasperatedly at him. "What, Edward?"

I looked at Edward, pleading with him with my eyes to get me out of this. I hated shopping.

He smiled his crooked smile and said, "Have fun."

Alice grinned and pulled me out the door as I gave Edward a dirty look.

Alice jammed the key into the ignition of the Volvo and turned the key.

She pulled quickly out of the driveway and turned onto the main road, going towards the mall. "Oh my gosh, we're going to pick out the perfect wedding dress for you. Oh we need bridesmaid dresses too. How many are you going to have?"

"Um..." I said, "Well, there's you, and then Rosalie agreed so...just you both."

"Two?" She asked incredously. "Wow, I would have at least four."

"But there's no one else I want to be my bridesmaids," I pointed out.

"Okay," she smiled. "Call Rosalie on my cell phone and tell her to meet us at that mall."

I took the cell phone she handed me and dialed the number she told me to.

"What, Alice?" Came Rosalie's irritated voice.

"Tell her to leave us alone!" Emmett's voice came playfully from the background.

One thought came to my mind: Ew.

"Uh...it's Bella." I said.

"Oh," Rosealie said.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett said loudly.

I grinned. "Alice said for you to meet us at the mall." I told Rosalie.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to pick out bridesmaid dresses."

Rosalie sighed. "Okay then. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"Okay, bye." I said and hung up, handing the phone back to Alice who was grinning and ready to burst out laughing. "I could hear Emmett from here!" she said giggling.

"Yeah, they sounded...preoccupied." I chuckled.

"Well, I think they can spare us a few hours. I mean, who knew Edward would be the first down the aisle?" Alice said, smiling.

We finally got to the mall and got out of the car. There were quite a few cars, though not enough to make it too crowded.

"Right, where first? The wedding dresses, or the bridemaids dresses?"

She asked.

"Bridemaids." I said promptly, wanting to save my torture for last.

Alice grinned and rolled her eyes. "Okay, we'll go find a good store and wait for Rosalie."

I nodded as we walked into the mall, and a thought hit me. "Alice, what if my father sees me? Then he'll know I didn't go with Jessica."

"Don't worry about it. He's not here. And he won't see you. Not until you 'come back from your trip with Jessica'," She said, using air-quotes. "Have you decided how you're going to tell him about the wedding?"

I shook my head wearily. "He's gonna freak... He just got over his 'you can't see that boy ever again' thing."

"Aw, don't worry, Bella. Everything will turn out right. He knows how happy you are with Edward. He'll accept your decision... Or I could always talk to him for you." She said as we entered a store filled with all types of different colored dresses and styles.

"Well, I'll see how he takes it first. If things go downhill, then that's where I'll need you to come in at." I told her as we headed towards the counter.

"Hello, can I help you girls with something?" The woman, a bit pale and petite asked us.

"We're here to look at some bridesmaid dresses," Alice told her promptly.

"Okay then, what kind of style were you thinking about?" The woman asked.

"Nothing frilly." I said before Alice could cut in.

The woman smiled. "All right, these are our most popular ones at the moment," She said as she gestured to some that had spaghetti straps, crisscrossing in the back. The dress was red and came almost to the floor, and flared out at the bottom.

"Well...I was thinking something not so...red." I told her.

Alice nudged my shoulder, and I turned seeing Rosalie coming over to us at a quick, human pace. "What'd I miss?" She asked.

"Not much." Alice told her.

"Okay," the woman said smiling. "What color were you thinking?"

"Lavender?" I said, then looked back at Alice and Rosalie for their opinions.

"Well I like it!" Alice said grinned, and whispered to Rosalie so quietly that only with our enhanced hearing we could hear her while the humans couldn't, "Wait 'till Jasper sees me in that."

Rosalie smiled and said, "Yeah, I like it too."

I grinned and the woman nodded. "Great, we have some lavender ones in the back. We'll just have to alter them. How many do you need?"

"Just two." I said.

"Okay, I'll go get them." She replied.

We nodded as she went towards a door, returning several minutes later with two of the most gorgeous dresses I'd ever seen.

"These right?" She asked.

I grinned and nodded.

She handed them to Alice and Rosalie who went into the changing rooms and came back out.

Four seamstresses were waiting for them as they stepped up on two small stools.

It took about half an hour for them to get the dresses exactly as we wanted them. Then the woman rang them up and Alice whipped out her credit card and handed it to her.

"Wow...dresses are expensive," I said.

Rosalie smiled. "Oh we've bought dresses that cost twice as much."

My eyes bulged. That wasn't exactly surprising, though. I mean, this was Alice and Rosalie we were talking about here.

We got the bridesmaid dresses then headed for one of the several shops that sold elegant wedding dresses.

"Okay, it's going to be hard to find the perfect dress so let's get to work," Alice said.

At the end of an hour, we had three options.

One: A silk, white gown that flowed down to the floor with spaghetti straps and the back cut out of it where it would come to my lower back.

Two: A silk gown with wide, lace sleeves and a V-neck that came down kind of low. It was the kind that would probably make Charlie have a heart-attack. This was Alice's pick.

And number three: A long silk white gown that trailed along the floor a good six feet behind me. It had was strappless and had gold rose stitching around the top.

"Okay, which one?" I asked them, not able to choose myself, though I was partial to the last one.

"The last one!" They both said. Ah, yes, my personal favourite.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes. It's perfect." I said, grinning.

I could imagine what Edward's expression would look like when he saw me in this...

**-----**

**Okay, I want reviews please!!! **


	6. Chapter 6: Couriously Bad Timing

_**Chapter Six: Curiously Bad Timing**_

When we got back to Alice and Rosalie's place, Alice and Rosalie grabbed their dresses from the backseat--though the dresses were covered--and I got my wedding dress out too.

The front door to the mansion opened and Edward stood there, my favourite crooked grin on his handsome face, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched us coming up the steps. "So, what did you ladies buy?" He asked, his tone amused.

"None of your buisness." Rosalie retorted, walking past him inside the house.

"Dresses!" Alice exclaimed, grinning.

Edward chuckled. "Well, yeah, I kind of guessed that, but what kind of dresses?"

"Bella's wedding dress and Rosalie and my bridesmaid dresses," Alice said, following Rosalie inside and I walked in after them.

Edwards followed us into the living room where Rosalie and Alice had put their dresses down on the couch. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered in my ear, "Can I see your dress on you?"

"No!" I said, grinning and turning my head to look at him. "It's bad luck."

"How's it bad luck?" He asked.

"It...just is." I said. "It's an old superstition. You're not allowed to see me in my dress until the wedding."

Edward sighed and gave me a pouty look. Now _that_ was hot. "Please?"

"No." I said, smiling. "I'm going to go put this upstairs." I added, beginning towards the stairs.

"No, wait!" Alice said, untangling herself from Jasper's arms. She picked up her dress and walked towards me. "We'll put these in my room since Edward will try to sneak a peek at it."

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, he probably will."

"Now that's just insulting!" Edward exclaimed, though I could tell he was trying to hold back a smile. "It's as if you don't trust me!"

Alice and I giggled and walked up the stairs.

We put the dresses in Alice's room and she walked back downstairs, but I walked in my and Edward's room and he was sitting on the couch, grinning at me as I entered.

"So...?" I said and sat on his lap, letting my arms drape around his neck loosly.

"So...what?" He asked, grinning.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

He smiled and kissed me deeply, pulling me even closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I kissed him back, my eyes closed, and let my hand run through his beautiful bronze hair.

"Ahem!" Came a fake cough from the doorway. We broke apart reluctantly to see Jasper standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Carlisle wants a family meeting."

Edward sighed and got up, helping me to stand. "Alright, we'll be right down." He said to him.

Jasper chuckled to himself, shaking his head, and walked out, going down the stairs once again.

"Why is it every single time we get interrupted?" Edward asked exasperatedly, though smiling.

I touched my hand to his cheek affectionately and said, "I don't know. Maybe it's just..bad timing."

He kissed my forehead and took my hand. "Yeah, well, hopefully once we're married, they won't interrupt..."

I smiled and laughed quietly, "Yeah, hopefully."

"Well, I suppose we should go and see what Carlisle wants to talk about." Edward said, my hand still in his as we started down the stairs and into the dining room where Esme, Emmette, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle were seated around the table, waiting for us.

**------**

**I'm sorry it's so short! I've had a lot to deal with lately and I had a case of writers' block, as my friend, scl42593 already knows, so she gave me the idea about Edward wanting to see her dress, so I just took it from there. lol. By the way, thankies, girlie, for that idea.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

**Yes, I know, FINALLY a new chapter!! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long! Forgive me? Anyway, I hope you like it, and I'm sorry it's so short. I'll update soon, I promise.**

**-----------**

_**Chapter Seven: The Plan **_

"Alright, what's this about Carlisle?" Edward asked as we took our seats around the dining room table to see what he had to say.

Carlisle looked at us and gave us a piercing look that seemed to never leave his face, even before we stepped into the room. "Alice had a vision. She saw the werewolves attacking you and Bella." He stated gravely. Edward stiffened beside me. "When?" He asked.

"Your...your wedding night, I am afraid." He said.

Edward looked outraged; his beautiful eyes turning a deadly black. "I had a feeling something like this would happen..." he muttered to himself. "I have a plan."

Esme looked at Edward. "What is it?" She asked quickly, her eyes holding sorrow within them.

Edward was quiet for a moment, and then said, "We'll have the wedding...fairly early. Eleven or so. And then, after the wedding, we go to Paris." At this last part, his eyes were trained on mine. "I planned it anyway, Bella. Though I didn't anticipate we would leave until the next day since we talked about having the wedding later in the day."

I smiled. "It's the perfect plan."

Edward looked at Carlisle then at everyone else. "Does it sound good to everyone else? I think you should all come to Paris as well so they don't attack you. It's me they want. We should wait until we have some plan of action and, when we're ready, we return to Forks and take them down." He said, his voice strong.

"Well I'm up for it!" Emmett said, then looked at Rosalie. "Please?"

Rosalie nodded and smiled. "Alright. I'll agree."

"Totally!" Alice said and Jasper nodded.

"It is a good plan, Carlisle." Esme said to him convincingly and he nodded. "Yes. I think we should do that exactly. We should also move the wedding date up a little. I'd say about a week." He said evenly.

"But...that only gives us a week to prepare!" Alice said in a shocked tone.

"Well, we'll have to make it work." Carlisle said. "This is crucial Alice. This could cost us dearly if we don't. You saw for yourself in your vision. Who did it look like was winning? Us or the werewolves?"

Alice stayed silent, her head bowed. Not a good sign. Not at all.

"It's settled then?" Carlisle continued.

Everyone nodded in agreement and he sighed in relief; Edward was gripping my hand under the table very tightly.

"Okay. We have a wedding to plan. Quickly. Edward, you and Bella need to go to Charlie's tonight to tell him about the marriage and then we need to get everything ready."

Edward's eyes met mine. "Alright. Let's go have a talk with your dad." he said.

I didn't like the sound of that sentence.

**-------**

**Review Please!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Charlie

**Okay, so this one is a bit longer than the last. Very much thanks to you, Sunnie, to help me come up with the chapter name and plot for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward's sexy ass. I wish P But alas, Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

**-------------------------------**

_**Chapter Eight: Charlie**_

By the time we got to Charlie's house, I was already having second thoughts about telling him. "Ready Bella?" Edward asked from beside me. I took a deep breath and nodded determindly.

This was it; I was afraid of what Charlie's reaction would be, but in the end, he couldn't make my desicions for me. I was eighteen and I had my own mind. It was my way, or...well, _my_ way.

We got out of the Volvo and walked up to the front door. I opened the door, unlocking it with my set of keys and entered. "Dad?" I called down the hallway. A surprised-looking Charlie came out of the kitchen and gave Edward a suspcious look before looking at me. "Bella? What are you doing back? I thought you were in California with Jessica." He said.

"I know." I replied. "Dad...can we go into the kitchen? We need to talk."

Charlie cast a suspicious glance at us both that time and led the way into the kitchen. I sat down in one of the chairs at the table and motioned for Edward to sit down beside me, which he did in a flourish.

Charlie sat down across from us. "Alright, Bella, what did you want to talk about?"

"First off...Dad I wasn't with Jessica in San Diego. I was with Edward at his house." I said, my voice calm. Under the table, Edward was holding my hand tightly.

Charlie's eyes were focused on Edward, anger clear in his expression.

"Dad, before you say anything...please hear me out. I love Edward, and Edward loves me. He...he asked me to marry him--"

"_What?!" _Charlie stood up abruptly.

"--And I said yes." I finished, ready for the explosion.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie whipped around to face me. "How could you do this!? How could you marry someone of the likes of him?! He's just going to break your heart again!"

"Dad, stop!" I screamed at him, and if I could cry, I would have been balling my eyes out.

Charlie rounded on Edward. "You! I want you out of my house this instant!"

Edward stood up. "I'll wait for you outside, Bella." He whispered to me, only loud enough for my vampire hearing to catch. I gave him a nod and a small watery smile. He kissed my cheek and walked down the hallway and after a moment, I heard the door shut.

"How could you Bella?" Charlie asked me, seething with anger. He was _really_ pissed off.

"Me? How could _you_? Do you realized how you spoke to him him and about him right now?" I asked, a dry sob making my shoulders shake.

"I had a right to Bella! He's just going to hurt you! I don't want you to marry that Bastard! He's not good enough for you!" Charlie yelled at me.

"I'm eighteen! I can make my own decisions! I'm marrying Edward in a week whether you like it or not. You can come to the wedding or not, I don't care." I said and walked off towards the door down the hallway.

"Wait...something's different about you Bella...what is it?" He asked, eyeing my appearence. My paler complexion, my thinner, toned body and taller height. My grace. My red lips and tawny eyes.

"Everything." I replied and walked out the door, and out to Edward's Volvo. I got in and shut the door, leaving Charlie standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, looking at us with regret and at Edward with disgust.

Edward placed a hand on my lap and looked at me. "Honey...are you okay?" He asked as dry sobs made my shoulders shake again. I nodded to him. "Yes...let's just get out of here." I said to him. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway and down the street at about sixty miles an hour. Once we were out of sight of Charlie's house, he gunned the accelorater and I sat back in my seat, staring sightlessly ahead.

"I have a feeling Charlie hates me.." He murmured, amusement in his voice. I looked over at him, and laughed a bit. Edward always knew how to make me feel better.

**----**

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9: Penname Change

**Hello to all my dedicated readers,**

**I just wanted to inform you all that I have changed my pename from 'fangsgirl007' to 'Hopelessly-Blissful'. I'm sorry if there was confusion, from the name change. **

**I will update again Tuesday or Wednesday, because I will be going to Connecticut for nearly a week.**

**Sammi (aka Hopelessly-Blissful)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Wedding

**Chapter Nine: The Wedding**

The days leading up to the wedding passed quickly, everyone was working their hardest to get everything prepared for the ceremony, and reception. Esme and Carlisle got one of the vampire friends to come a perform the ceremony, which was to be held on the front lawn of the Cullens' mansion, along with the reception.

We had to get the tables for the buffet that would be offerred afterward, though none of the Cullens'--including me--would be eating; after all, it could kill us. The cake, though, Carlisle had the bakery make it with a special ingredient, that wouldn't harm us. Instead of wine, Edward and I would be drinking blood, though no one would know it.

We even got a white arch with roses laced throught the wires for us to say our 'I do's' under, Chairs were lined up on either side of the aisle I was to walk down, and had streamers taped to the sides of the chairs that faced out towards the aisle and bundles of roses attached.

One of Carlisle's friends' daughters was going to be our flower girl, Alyssia. She had curly blond hair that reached down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes, which was unusual for a vampire; she had to be the cutest little girl I'd ever laid my eyes upon. Alyssia's twin, Ian, also had big blue eyes and platinum blonde hair as she did; he was going to be carrying a black velvet pillow with the rings on it.

Finally, the day of the wedding arrived; Alice made me stay in her room with her; she said it was bad luck to see Edward before the wedding. I rolled my eyes at her superstitious manner, but I did as she requested.

At eight a.m the next morning, Alice and Rosalie had me sitting in a chair in front of the mirror with nothing but a black silk robe on since I still had yet to get my dress on. They pulled my hair up into an elegant twist in the back and held it in place by a white rose clip.

"Edward is going to be so stunned, he won't be able to say his vows..." Rosalie murmured, smiling.

"Yeah..maybe I should get that on video." Alice chirped in and I laughed at them. "Aw, come on now, guys, this isn't 'Let's Embarrass Edward Day'." I said. "Cut him some slack. Last night when I said goodnight to him, he looked to be a nervous mess. That was the first time I'd ever seen him like that." I said.

"Well...when you guys first met, and you thought he hated you...that night, he would act all mad and frustrated because he couldn't hear your thoughts. He said you were the only one whom he actually wanted to hear the thoughts of." Alice said quietly, as if Edward we listening at the door.

"Really? He said that?" I asked. "He never told me that."

"He doesn't really like to express himself all that much." Rosalie said. "Keeps his emotions locked up. But of course, you've experienced that first hand, Bella."

I nodded. She had a point. They did my make up; a light brown eyeshadow on my eyelids and a coat of mascara, along with black eyeliner. They put pink blush on my cheeks and coated my lips in gloss, since they were already a rosey-pink color.

"Alright, before you look in the mirror, go put your dress on. And don't get any make up on it." Rosalie said, handing me my dress which was on a hanger and pushing me towards Alice's bathroom. I put on my dress, the beautiful silk dress that came down to the floor and trailed back a good six feet behind me. I pulled up on me after unzipping it, the gold rose stitching around the top, pronounced in the light. I came back out of the bathroom and turned around. "Can one of you zip it up, please?"

Alice hurried foreward and zipped it then clapped. "Bella...that is gorgeous. Here, we need to get your veil on. She grabbed the tiara with the satin viel attached. The tiara had diamonds embedded on it everywhere and glimmered in the light.

I put on the white-cream coloured heels that had a square toe and tied around my ankle, the straps wraping around my ankle several times.

"Look in the mirror." Rosalie said, smiling the biggest smile I'd ever seen as they led me to the mirror.

I looked into the glass and gasped. It was the strangest, yet greated I'd ever seen myself look; all thanks to Alice and Rosalie.

If I could have cried, my make up would have been ruined. I turned to look at Alice and Rosalie. "Thank you both...sooo much. I don't know how I could thank you enough for everything you've done for Edward and I."

"You're our sister! We'd do anything for you guys!" Alice said, hugging me tightly, as did Rosalie.

An hour later, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme went on outside to where the arch was set up and Carlisle and Esme took their seats in the front row. I didn't see them exit the house; Jasper came in and told us.

Both of them, Jasper and Emmett came in the room after Alice and Rosalie were done changing into their dresses and doing their make up and hair. "Ready girls?" Jasper asked.

Alice smiled. "I think we are." She said and walked foreward, linking her arm through his. I saw Jasper lean in and whisper something in Alice's ear, smiling. "Aw, thank you, dear." She said, smiling at him and kissed his cheek.

Rosalie joined Emmett and they led the way down the staircase. Alice and Jasper waited for me to followe Rosalie and Emmett then they brought up the rear.

Once the doors were to open, then we were supposed to walk out, and down the aisle.

Rosalie and Emmett got in line first, and then Alice and Jasper in front of me. "Where are Alyssia and Ian?" Alice asked.

"Alyssia! Ian! Come on!" Emmett called; both children just _loved_ Emmett. He was the big, playfull brother niether had.

The children came running over to us, Alyssia's blonde curls bouncing with each step. "Are we about ready?" Ian asked; for a five year old, he have incredibly good pronunciation, as did Alyssia.

"Yeah, come on and get in front of us, you guys." Rosalie crouched down and took their hands, pulling them in front of her and Emmett, straightening their hair and Alyssia's dress and Ian's tie. She handed Alyssia her basket of rose petals from beside the door and Emmett handed Ian his pillow then placed the rings on it carefully from inside his jacket pocket.

The children turned around and faced the doors, their posture perfect, waiting. About five minutes later, the doors opened to reveal a cloudy sky; luckily, there would be no rain today, though.

Alyssia and Ian walked out together, down the aisle. I could hear the women chattering about how adorable the kids were.

Then, Rosalie and Emmett walked out, followed by Alice and Jasper and then...me.

I walked down the aisle after Alice and Jasper had reached the end and everyone stood up. I started down and I could see Edward's face light up, smiling my favourite crooked smile. He was wearing a black tuxedo and tie. My eyes scanned the crowd of about fifty or sixty people for Charlie. I spotted him in the front by Carlisle, and my heart leaped...if it could. My heart wasn't even beating anymore. Edward knew what I was thinking, apparently, because he gave me a small, encouraging nod, still smiling. Finally, I reached him and he took my hand in his. We faced Carlisle's friend who was performing the ceremoney and after everyone was seated, he began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Everyone was silent and I prayed to God Charlie would no speak up. Thankfully, all was quiet until the vampire began again. "Now, Edward. Do you take, Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day foreward for all of eternity?"

Edward smiled at me, looking straight into my eyes. "I do." Edward reached down and picked up my ring off the pillow Ian was holding and slid it onto my finger as he spoke.

"Do you, Isabella take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish from this day foreward for all of eternity?"

I looked straight back at Edward. "I do." I said, my voice soft as I, too, picked up his ring and slid it onto his left hand.

"By the power invested in me, under the eyes of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He added to Edward, smiling.

Edward, who hadn't quit smiling the entire time, wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me to him. He locked eyes with me for a moment, then pressed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

Everyone stood and applauded, including Charlie.

Edward and I finally broke apart and I could see Alice was just about ready to start jumping up and down, it seemed.

We turned and walked back down the aisle, headed towards where the reception would be held, followed by Alice and Jasper, and then Rosalie and Emmett.

After everyone had finished eating, Alice and Jasper were messing around with the large music stereo that had been brought outside. Alice was gabbering animatedly to him as she inserted a CD. The song Edward and I had picked to be our first dance song; my lullaby.

Edward stood up from where we sat at our table with Rosealie and Emmett. Charlie hadn't gotten to come over to me yet, being congratulated on his only daughter's wedding day.

"Isabella, may I have this dance?" Edward said, bending foreward to take my hand as the song began. I smiled. "Of course." I said and took his hand. He led me out to where a special place was cleared with a hardwood floor that Carlisle had delivered and Edward took me in his arms and I put my arms around his neck as we glided gracefully around the floor. "You look..so incredibly beautiful.." Edward said, leaning his forehead against mine to look directly into my eyes. "I am the luckiest person..to have you as a wife." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine again in a sweet kiss. When we parted, I whispered back, "You have no idea how lucky I feel as well, Edward. I've never been as happy as I am today." He smiled broadly and planted a quick, light kiss on my full red lips once again.

Soon after that, Jasper and Alice joined us on the floor, as did Rosealie and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle. Pretty soon, most of the adults were on the floor, dancing along with their husbands or wives or boyfriends or girlfriends. Even Alyssia and Ian started dancing together, not wanting to be left out. Luckily, Alice managed to get that on video.

Charlie came over to where Edward and I were dancing after a while and said, "Edward may..erm...may I cut in please?"

Edward nodded and kissed my cheek. "Of course, Cheif Swan." He said and Alice grabbed his shoulder since Jasper was taking a break and forced him, more or less, to dance with her.

"Bella.." Charlie began. "I just wanted to say that I am very sorry for the way I acted last week. I overreacted and...and I know that Edward is going to treat you right. I realize by the way he looks at you, that he isn't going to leave you again. Please forgive me, Bells."

"Dad..of course I forgive you. You have no idea how happy I am that you came today. I should have told you that I was going to Edward's instead of with Jessica, anyway." Well...no I shouldn't have, but he didn't need to hear that.

"Thank you Bella." He said and kissed my forehead. "My baby girl is grown up and is married. Soon you'll probably be having little ones of your own and then you'll be watching them grow up." Charlie said, a hint of sadness on his voice. "I just wish I had been there for more of your childhood. I really regret it now, seeing how beautiful and grown up you are now."

Wow. Now that shocked me; something that deep coming from Charlie? "Dad...you've done a lot for me over the past year and a half, letting me move in with you. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I love you, Daddy." I said and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly. I realized that this was the last time I was ever going to get to see my father again. "I won't be able to call mom anytime soon, so if you talk to her today, can you tell her I love her?"

"Of course, Bella. I will." He said. His cell phone rang and we paused our dancing so he could answer it. "What?...No!...Where?...Okay...I'm coming...thanks Bill...bye." Charlie snapped his phone shut and looked at me apologetically. "Bella..I'm really sorry but there's been a murder over in La Push. Very gruesome. Decapitated and claw marks. They suspect a bear. I really have to go and help investigate and clean up."

"It's okay, go. You have to." I said and my stomach burned like acid; Jacob was behind that murder. I was sure of it.

"Have a great honeymoon, Bella. You and Edward have my best wishes. Be careful. I love you, Bells." he dropped a kiss on my head.

"Bye Dad, I love you too. You be careful as well." I said, my voice shaking in worry. If Jacob did anything to Charlie, I would make sure to kill him myself.

Charlie hurried off to his car and was soon speeding out of the driveway in his police cruiser.

Edward was back at my side. "Did I just hear right?"

I nodded grimmly.

"Right...well we have to get on that plane to Paris as quick as we can tonight." He said, holding me close to him, as if afraid that Jacob would come and try to take me away from him. That would never happen; I wouldn't let it.


	11. Chapter 10: Paris

**Here it is!! Chapter Ten!**

** Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Got it?**

**----------**

_**Chapter Ten: Paris**_

Later that night, after everyone had left and we were on our way to the airport, I hadn't heard a word from, or about Charlie. A thousand different possibilities kept running through my mind; was he hurt? Was he dead? Did they catch who had commited such an awful crime? Probably not; if there had been, they would have been broadcasting it on all the local news channels...wouldn't they? Unless they'd had to keep it all hush-hush.

"Stop thinking about it, sweetheart. It's not helping your nails any..." He said, pulling my hand away from my mouth as we sat in the Volvo, on our way to the airport behind Esme and Carlisle's car. Rosalie and Emmett were riding with them, and Jasper and Alice with Edward and I.

"Yeah...I'll just make you get a French manicure when we're in Paris...the city of lights. How romantic." She said with a smile, snuggling against Jasper and he smiled, putting an arm around her and kissing her forehead.  
I smiled back at them and then over at Edward who had a hand on my knee as he drove. "Everything will be fine. Charlie is probably at home right now watching ESPN, seeing who won the last game against Texas State." He said reassuringly and I nodded. "Yeah...you're probably right." I said and sat back against my seat.

Thirty minutes later, we were in Seattle, in the air port terminal, waiting as the clock ticked the seconds by, mercilessly slowly. Finally, they called our gate and our luggage was taken below the plan as we boarded it. There weren't enough seats for us all to sit together, so we split up. Edward and I had to sit at the front where two empty seats were vacant and Emmett and Rosalie sat three rows back. Alice and Jasper had to sit in the second section of the plane with Esme and Carlisle.

I looked up at Edward, "What if Jacob does something to Charlie as a way to get us to come home...?" I asked fearfully.

Edward's eyes seemed troubled for a moment, then he pulled me against him, my head against his chest with his arms around me. "Shh...it will be alright, my love." He said, planting a kiss on the side of my head, his lips lingering there for a moment. "It will be alright. I will make sure Jacob does nothing to Charlie." He murmured quietly.

The plane finally took off and I closed my eyes, my head still comfortably against Edward's chest; I wasn't asleep. I _couldn't_ sleep cause I was a vampire and vampires's didn't sleep. But you already knew that.

It seemed to take forever to get to Pair, fourteen hours total, and we all stepped off the planes; apparently we were the only ones who weren't jet lagged. We picked up our suitcases, Edward taking both mine and his own so I wouldn't have to carry anything and we walked out of the terminal with the rest of the family.

"Where are we staying?" Rosalie asked in curiosity.

"The _De La Maria_." Carlisle answered in a brilliant French accent.

"Sounds fancy!" Alice said brightly and we all laughed at her. "What?" She questioned.

"Nothing, dear." Jasper said, giving her a smile as he loaded her suitcase into one of the rental cars Carlisle had gotten. A Sedan for Edward to drive, and another for himself. Both silver.

We got into the cars and Edward followed Carlisle to the hotel. It was about a ten minute drive from the airport and I looked up at it in awe. It was white-marble looking and as tall as twenty stories. The French flags were flying high around the square garden in front of it filled with bright red and white roses.

As we got out of the cars, I saw Emmett produce a rose from behind his back and presented it to Rosalie. "A rose for Rosalie." He said suavely and I could hear Rosalie said with a smile as she took the rose, "Buttering me up for later, huh, babe?" She said mischievously and I could hear Alice gagging behind me. Rosalie shot her a sharp look.

Edward shook his head in amusement as he got our bags out and we all walked into the hotel behind Carlisle and Esme.

"Reservations for the Cullens." He said as he reached the front desk.

"Ah, yes, _misour_." The man said with a thick French accent as he typed something up on his computer. "_Quatre_ rooms for ze Cullens?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes."

"You are in rooms 1010, 1051, 1103, and 1207. You may all take your pick from ze rooms. I 'ope you enjoy your stay; if zere is anything I can 'elp you with, please let me know. I will be more than 'appy to 'elp."

"Thank you _misour_." He said and handed us all a room key; He handed Emmett the key to room 1103; Jasper the one to 1010, and Edward the one to 1207, keeping room 1051 for himself and Esme.

"Alright now you guys." He said as we walked towards the elevators. "If you need me, you know which room I'm in. Either call, or run. If there is any sign of trouble, lock the door and call my and Esme's room. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay. Behave." He said with a mischievous smile; he knew we'd do anything but behave. I mean, hello, Edward and I were on our honeymoon for the love of God.

We all filed into the elevator when it opened. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper and Alice all got out on the tenth floor and the doors shut, opening on the next floor to let Emmett and Rosalie off. Edward and I were left alone as the doors clinged shut and started rising to the next floor. "Not still worrying, my love, are you?" He asked, his eyes concerned. I gave him a radiant smile. "Not anymore." I said. He hugged me to him and kissed my lips softly, but he pulled away when the doors clinged open and we stepped off.

He led me to our room and unlocked it, stepping inside. The room was extravagant; it had a king sized bed with black satin sheets and the walls were a creamy white with rose wallpapering. There was a small kitchen off to the side wall and a walk-in closet. I could see a jacuzzi around the corner of a wall and two French doors that opened onto a balcony with a small table with two chairs. "Wow..." I breathed as Edward shut and locked the door behind us and then hugged me from behind as i looked around. "This is..amazing.." I said, turning around in his embrace. He lowered his head down with a crooked smile and our lips connected. I could already tell this was going to be a good honeymoon, and we hadn't even been here five whole minutes.


End file.
